The Sexy Shy
by Littlest Girl
Summary: One-shot. Él era tímido. 'Me gustas'. Bueno, quizá no tanto. AU. Edward & Bella.


Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

Historia: Pebels.

Canción recomendada: **'Today Was a Fairytale' **Taylor Swift.

Lean abajo por favor.

* * *

'**The Sexy Shy'**

"_I Love You._

_Uhmm… ¿Yeah?"_

¡Estaba a-bu-rri-da!

Y por alguna razón mi televisión acabó sintonizada en un partido de _Hockey _entre Australia y Alemania.

Tenía una soda junto a mis pies que descansaban en la mesita de café y un enorme recipiente con palomitas. Era viernes por la noche, mis padres habían ido a cenar con Esme y Carlisle y yo era una adolescente de 17 años con nada mejor que hacer que ver _Hockey_.

Genial.

..

It's so erotic  
Here's goes I got a pocket  
Full of candy with you favorite flavors  
You can have it now or later  
Don't you wanna taste

**(*)**

..

Rodé los ojos. Debía dejar que Emmett se siguiera metiendo con mi celular, siempre escogía canciones sexuales. Creía que toda la gente sólo pensaba en sexo igual que él.

La suave melodía de mi celular sonó en algún lugar cerca de mí he, instantáneamente, enterré la mano entre los cojines del sofá para recuperarlo.

Sabía que lo había dejado ahí.

'_¿Sola, mujer? Suerte la tuya._

_No vives con estos animales._

_Besos, Allie.'_

Sonreí con su mensaje, ella siempre encontraba nuevos 'adjetivos' para referirse a sus hermanos; Emmett, el gran oso cariñoso y Edward, el sexy antisocial.

Él nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera su familia o Jasper –su mejor amigo, que de no ser novio de Alice pensaría que era su pareja-, y eso que lo conocía hacía muchos años. Lo extraño era que no tenía el típico aspecto de chico _nerd_ rechazado socialmente, más bien, lucía como el popular rompecorazones de cualquier secundaria.

Simplemente no le gustaba la gente; entablar conversaciones no era lo suyo.

De ahí el apodo que Allie y yo –sólo yo- le habíamos puesto.

'_Olvídalos. Soda y Palomitas._

_¿Qué dices?_

_B.'_

Intenté teclear con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la tapa del teléfono dando por finalizada mi invitación, la duende ya había enviado una respuesta.

'_Llego en cinco._

_A.'_

Cinco minutos exactos después el ostentoso auto de mi mejor amiga –un _Porche Turbo_ amarillo canario- se había aparcado junto a mi consentida camioneta, haciéndola lucir como chatarra. Claro que cualquier auto hacía lucir al mío como chatarra.

Mis padres habían intentando, una vez, persuadirme para conseguir un coche nuevo y mejor. Lloré tanto que pensaron que mi lazo con la camioneta era tan fuerte que tendrían que llevarme a un sicólogo o algo. Las artimañas de Alice –poner crema mentolada en mis ojos- siempre funcionaban.

Ella entró tarareando alegremente con un pack de sodas y dos cajas de pizza bajo el brazo.

-Hey, Bell's.

-Hola, Allie. ¿Trajiste extra queso? –pregunté husmeando.

Soltó una musical risa y colgó su abrigo en el armario tras la puerta; no necesitaba que yo se lo dijera, esto era como su casa.

-Sip. Extra queso y la de Pepperoni para mí.

-Eres un amor.-canturreé tragando un trozo.

-Lo sé.

Ambas nos dejamos caer perezosamente en el sofá.

-¿Hockey? –cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Estaba aburrida y no hay nada bueno en la televisión. Además, mi papá tiene un montón de estos canales en la programación. Hay que aprovecharlos.

-Al menos son lindos.

Sólo entonces, y gracias al ojo de Alice, caí en cuenta de ello. Ese número siete de Alemania… ¡Dios!

De pronto los Australianos comenzaron a saltar, tirar los palos por el aire (o como sea que se llame lo que tenían en las manos y le llegó en la cabeza el señor de la primera fila) y se quitaron la camiseta para lanzarla al público.

¡Madre mía! Me iba a dar algo.

Allie a mi lado chilló entre dientes, y, de no haber estado tan ocupada babeando me hubiese reído y dicho algo como _"Oye, ¿tú no sales con Jazzy?"._

-Con un hombre así -dijo- mi temperatura nunca bajaría de los cuarenta.

-Dices eso porque… -_timbre_.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -negué con la cabeza- ¿Quién crees que sea?

Me tensé.

-¿Un ladrón?

-Isabella. ¿Desde cuándo los _ladrones tocan_ a _tu_ puerta y dicen:_"Señorita, lamento interrumpirla, pero esto es un asalto. ¿Se puede?"_?

-Cierto -reí.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, pero antes de abrirla completamente, desde afuera la empujaron y una enorme cosa monstruosa me apretó en un abrazo.

-¡Belly-Bell's!  
-Hola, Emmy.

Él me sacudió 'cariñosamente' unas cuantas veces antes de ponerme sobre el suelo, luego apuntó sobre su hombro con el pulgar despectivamente y sonrió.

-Eddie viene también.

El bello chico-hermano-de-mi-mejor-amiga inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y entró cuando me hice a un lado de la puerta. Ni siquiera me dio un escueto 'hola'.

Me preguntaba si realmente sabría hablar.

-Pueden dejar sus abrigos en el perchero junto a la puerta. Vayan al salón, Alice está allí.

Emmett caminó alegremente donde su hermana seguido del mudo Edward. Este chico era tan exasperante como atractivo, su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión.

Era el completo y radical opuesto a sus hermanos.

-¿Salgo de casa para huir de ustedes, y me siguen hasta aquí? ¡Son como una plaga!

Alice gruñó al salón cuando entré y le entregué una soda a cada uno de ellos.

-Podrías haberlos dejado fuera. Lo del robo hubiese sido mejor.

Ella parecía exasperada.

-Vamos, enana. Rosie y Jasper se fueron a visitar a sus abuelos y Eddie es aburrido. ¿Qué te cuesta compartir a Bella conmigo?

-Emmett, esta se suponía que sería una noche de chicas.

-Pero yo quería a Belly –gimoteó Emm y yo sonreí. Por cosas como esta, no me costaba comprender porqué Rosalie lo encontraba tierno.

-Vamos, Alice. -dije cariñosamente- No seas tan dura con tu hermano.

-Bella… -suplicó ella haciendo uso de su muy conocida carita de cordero perdido en la pradera marca Alice. Lo que ella no sabía era que me había vuelto inmune a ellas.

-Emmy se queda y es mi última palabra. -ordené apuntándola.

La pixie soltó un agudo 'Hmpf' y se cruzó de brazos.

¡Dios, me sentía como su madre!

-Ahora iré a ordenar pizza's. Con Emmett en casa siempre hacen falta. ¿Alguna en especial?

Emmett comenzó a botar en su asiento como la mejor imitación de Alice en versión luchador de la WWE**(*)**.

-¡Yo quiero de salami con jamón, orégano y mucho queso!

-¿Podrías pedirme otra de Pepperoni? Pestañeé una vez y el troglodita de Emmy se comió media caja.

-Tengo hambre. -se defendió.

-Siempre la tienes.

Rodé los ojos divertida. Ellos sólo nunca se cansaban.

-¿Edward?

Él no pareció notar que lo llamaba, estaba demasiado concentrado observando algo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Edward? -presioné y él bajó la vista de sus bellos orbes a los míos- ¿Te apetece alguna pizza en particular?

Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, a cambio, negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la televisión.

Marqué el número de la Pizzería y, mientras esperaba a que el repartidor llegase, puse una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas. Debía mantener a Emmett ocupado hasta que llegase la comida o decidiría que era tiempo de vaciar mi alacena.

-¿Isabella?

Cuando alcé la vista del recipiente azul entre mis manos, me encontré con la perfecta figura de Edward recortada en el umbral de la puerta por la luz del salón.

-¿Si?

Apoyé mis manos en la encimera y él avanzó dos pasos con gesto de estar apunto de vomitar.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, sólo quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Dime, te escucho.

-Yo… quisiera disculparme.

-¿Disculparte?

_Si, me había perdido._

-Por mi comportamiento durante todos estos años.

_Él… ¿Qué?_

-No hace falta.

Levantó una mano y la sostuvo en el aire. No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

-Déjame acabar, por favor. -carraspeó- He sido un absoluto idiota durante todo este tiempo.

Sé que probablemente lo único que te he dicho, con suerte, alguna vez ha sido un apenas audible _'Hola'_ y eso te hace pensar, como a todo el resto del instituto, que soy un retrasado mental, sufro alguna enfermedad o simplemente soy un completo antisocial. Pero, quiero que sepas, que no es así.

Dudó un segundo.

-Quizá esto suene raro, pero ¿podrías darme una oportunidad para ser amigos?

Repito: _¡¿Qué?!_

Su rostro estaba tan serio y avergonzado que descarté completamente la posibilidad de que esto fuera una broma por parte de Emmett, además, dudaba seriamente que el chico frente a mí se prestara para algo como eso.

¿Pero entonces…?

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo…

-¡Timbre! -gritó Emmett.

Suspiré.

-Discúlpame, Edward. -tomé el posillo entre mis manos y salí rumbo a la puerta- ¿No puedes abrir tú, holgazán?

-¡Dios, no! Yo soy visita aquí, Bella. ¿Nunca te han enseñado eso?

-Pues parece que tú olvidaste eso el mes pasado cuando entraste a mi cocina y te comiste mi helado sin consultar.

-Tenía hambre.

-Siempre la tienes.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Hola, Bell's!

-Hey, Mike. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, bien.

El rubio asomó un poco la cabeza dentro de la casa y sonrió.

-¿Alimentando a los Cullen?

-A Emmett más bien.

-Cierto.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Son 36,50.

Con una mano recibí las grandes cajas y con la otra le tendí 40 dólares.

-Quédate con el cambio, Mike.

-Gracias. -sonrió- Me preguntaba, Bella. La próxima semana será el baile de primavera, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Yo ensanché mi sonrisa y lo miré fijamente.

Mike era agradable, guapo y simpático. Aún podía recordar aquella lejana época en que había tenido un enorme flechazo por él.

Viejos tiempos…

Pero, yo ya tenía otros planes.

'_Vamos, Bell's. ¡Soy tu mejor amigo desde años! No puedes dejarme ir solo', _'¿Y Leah?'_, 'Jo, estás de comediante.', _'Jake, no es mi culpa que por tarado y presumido te rechazara.'_, 'Bella, por favor. Seré tu esclavo un mes.', _'Que sean dos.'_, '¡Si!'_

-Mike…

-Bella, podrías decirme dónde… Oh! Hola, Mike.

La alta y formada figura del de cabello cobrizo pasó por mi lado y le estrechó la mano al chico en el rellano de mi puerta, quién parecía como si hubiese visto un feo y horrible fantasma.

-Edward… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

El muchacho a mi lado, que amablemente había quitado las pizzas de mi mano para sostenerlas él, alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Vine a ver a Isabella.

Extrañamente, si mi nombre completo salía de sus labios, no me molestaba en absoluto.

-Ya veo. ¿Y desde cuándo son amigos?

-Pues, la conozco desde hace unos cuatro años.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Un gusto verlos a ambos. Adiós, Bella… Edward.

-Adiós. -grité antes de que él se montara en la moto y partiera.

Edward sonreía tontamente.

-¿Qué?

- Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero le gustas. Y mucho.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy hombre, puedo ver cuando a otro le gusta alguien. Y tú le gustas.

-Mike es sólo un amigo.

-Puede que tú lo consideres así pero él claramente no.

-Estás alucinando, Edward.

-No, no lo estoy. Y tú lo sabes. -me miró- Aunque aquí la pregunta más importante de todas es otra; ¿Y a ti?

Mi espalda dio contra la encimera cuando él avanzó hacia mí peligrosamente. Sus manos me acorralaron a cada lado y cuando su olor penetró mi nariz, la inteligencia se me fue a los pies, el corazón a la garganta y lo vi junto a mí dentro de mi burbuja personal –ya no tan personal-.

-¿A mi qué?

-A ti, Isabella. ¿Te gusta Michael Newton?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad.

-No veo la lógica de tu pregunta.

-¿Podrías limitarte a responder?

-Si.

-¡Si te gusta!

-¡No! Digo, si puedo limitarme a responder.

-¿No te gusta?

-Si.

-Estoy confundido.

Reí.

-No me gusta él.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras me liberaba y llevaba la comida al salón.

-Eso está perfecto. Me habrías desilusionado seriamente de no ser así.

-¿Por qué?

Tocó tiernamente la punta de mi nariz con su dedo y sonrió dulcemente hacia mí.

-Porque eres una chica inteligente. Pensé que ya sabías eso.

_____

Una hora después nos encontrábamos desparramados en los sofás viendo _'Van Helsing'_ **(*)** cuando Emmett resopló:

-¡Me aburro!

-Yo también -farfulló Alice desde el otro lado.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -pregunté ordenando mi ropa mientras me sentaba derecha.

-¡Verdad o Reto! -chilló la duende y comenzó a botar en su asiento. Un segundo después, Emmett la acompañó.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso podían ser más infantiles?

Allie fue al estante junto al librero y sacó una botella de vino de mi padre.

Los cuatro nos sentamos alrededor de esta y la chica lanzó. La boquilla dio directo a mí.

Gemí.

-Sólo sé rápida. Mientras más rápido el dolor venga, mejor.

-No exageres, Bella. Seré compasiva esta vez. ¿Verdad o Reto?

Barajé mis posibilidades. Si pedía reto, lo más probable era que me enviara a ejecutar algún tipo de ejercicio de equilibrio y el mío era pésimo. Pero si escogía verdad, Alice sabía cosas realmente embarazosas de mí.

Escogí la mejor.

-Verdad.

-Perfecto. -y ahí estaba su mirada diabólica, seguro no me esperaba nada bueno- Queremos saber ¿qué hacías en el armario del conserje con Jacob la semana pasada?

Mis mejillas brillaron y sentí dos pares de ojos observarme atónitos. Sabía lo que pensaban: _"¿Bella Swan con un chico en el armario haciendo…? ¿La chica dulce de allí?"_

Alice me las iba a pagar.

-Si quieres reto sólo tienes que pedirlo.

-No 'amiga'. Diré la verdad.

-Sólo ahórrate los detalles sucios.

-Lo haré, porque no los hay. Sólo estábamos conversando.

-Eso no fue lo que yo y mil personas vieron.

-Maldición, Alice. ¿Tienes que hacer esto? -gruñí.

-Si, debo hacerlo.

-Bueno, bueno. Puede que accidentalmente mi cabello se enganchara en su cinturón cuando me agaché a recoger mi brazalete. ¿Contenta?

No quise observar, ni a Emmett, ni a Edward, uno porque seguramente querría ir a golpear a Jacob –como muchas otras veces- y el otro porque probablemente estaría pensando en retirar la propuesta de ser mi amigo.

Tomé la botella entre mis manos –aún con las mejillas encendidas y la vista gacha- y la hice girar.

_"Que me salga Alice. Que salga Alice._

_¡Alice, Alice, Alice!"_

-¡Emmett!

-Maldita sea. -mascullé

-Bien, Belly-Bell's. -canturreó él con una gran sonrisa- Escojo reto. ¿Qué me harás hacer?

Lo pensé. Esto sería fácil. Además, me podría vengar de todas las vergüenzas que Emmett me había hecho pasar por su estúpido afán de hacerme sonrojar.

Venganza, dulce venganza.

-Pues, tengo dos ideas; Llamas a Rosalie y le dices que quieres terminar con ella porque secretamente siempre haz estado enamorado de Jasper, ó, te quitas esos bellos calzoncillos de osito que de seguro estás usando ahora y los quemas haciéndole un inmenso favor a la humanidad. Tú escoge, estoy generosa.

Sus bellos hoyuelos desaparecieron y a grandes zancadas entró al baño.

-¡Esta me las pagas, Swan!

-Cuando quieras, Cullen.

Cuando Emmy salió al patio con un bidón de gasolina, cerillos y su preciada ropa interior, Alice había sacado su celular.

-Esto hay que grabarlo.

-No sabes lo mucho que Esme te agradecerá esto –murmuró Edward en mi oído y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió.

El grandulón apagó las cenizas con agua de un jarrón que le alcancé y todos retomamos nuestros lugares.

-Mi pobre bebé –se quejó- Asesinado por una loca.

-Tú los asesinaste, Emmett.

-¡Por qué tú me obligaste! Nunca más encontraré unos como ellos. Mis… chones **(*)** –lloriqueó luego de un rato- Rosie se enterará de esto, Isabella. Ella los amaba.

-No es para tanto, Emm -dijo Allie en mi defensa- Rosalie siempre puede hacer de los de Bob Esponja**(*)** sus favoritos. Estoy segura que los querrá igual.

-De haber sabido que eran tan especiales no te hubiese ordenado matarlos.

-¡Asesina! Me niego a jugar este ridículo juego un minuto más.

-Emmett, no te pongas difícil.

Pero no pareció entender porque se sentó con los enormes brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho y sacó su labio inferior en un adorable puchero.

-Como sea, yo tomo su puesto.

Alice se encogió de hombros y le pasó la botella a su otro hermano, el maduro.

Giró la botella con su mano y ésta apuntó directo a la duendecillo.

-Reto. No estoy dispuesta a contarles a mis hermanos mis secretos más íntimos.

-Como si quisiéramos oírte describir lo que sea que haces con Jasper.

-¿Pueden continuar?

-Tú no estás jugando Emmett.

-Hmpf -gruñó.

-Bien, _hermanita_. -Le dio un sentido tan oscuro que la enana se estremeció- Quiero que vayas al baño, te quites absolutamente todo el maquillaje que lleves y te pongas el viejo overol** (*) **que Emm trae en su auto.

Ella estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Toda ella temblaba, pero no sabía si era de miedo o de furia. Optaba por la segunda.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Edward, esta tarde no fue mi intención decirte que B…

-¡Hazlo! -la cortó.

-Pero… era una broma. Tú lo comprobaste. Ella no…

-Vé, cariño. Te esperamos.

-Eddie, yo no quiero ponerme la ropa de Emmett. Quizá que cosas hizo con Rosalie con él puesto y…

-Mientras más rápido mejor.

-¡Te odio Edward Anthony Cullen!

-Pfff, ni que fuera nuevo.

En menos de lo que esperaba apareció una paliducha, pero no por ello menos fea, Alice. Ella claramente refunfuñaba.

La ropa de Emmett era, por lo menos, tres veces su tamaño y olía a grasa.

-Ahora dame tu ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Olvídalo.

-Alice.

-Eddie, _please._

-Nada de piedad.

-Pero… pero… soy tu hermana. ¡La favorita! Y tú eres mi consentido.

-¡Hey! -dijo Emm pero nadie pareció notarlo.

-Dame tu ropa.

-¡Te odio!

Mi amiga parecía como si le fuera a saltar al cuello a su hermano en cualquier momento. Lucía extremadamente asustada y asqueada, además de amedrentadora. Pero claramente el verse tan graciosa con aquel atuendo quitaba todo el efecto de la que se suponía era su mirada asesina.

No sabía cómo es que aún no perdía los estribos por lucir _'out'._

-Exijo saber qué le harás a mi ropa.

-Mañana te la devolveré intacta.

-Este juego apesta.

Yo reí.

-Vamos, enana. -dijo Emm- Vamos a casa a ponerte otra ropa y a buscar la Wii, este juego perdió diversión cuando la asesina de allí me obligó a cometer un crimen.

-Emmett -gritó ella poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Te irás al cielo sólo por esto.

-¿Emm? -dije cuando él iba saliendo. No sabía cómo, pero Alice ya estaba dentro del auto.

-No olvides ponerte ropa interior.

-Cierto. -rió- Volvemos en veinte minutos, chicos. No hagan nada que yo no haría.

Rodé los ojos. Incluso en aquel 'inocente' comentario él metía el sexo. De no haber sido Edward con quién me quedaba le hubiese gritado a Emmett que en ese caso dejase los condones. Hubiese sido tan gracioso. Habría demacrado a quién sea que estuviese conmigo en aquel momento.

La televisión aún seguía encendida cuando Edward me ayudó a limpiar el salón. Devolvimos la botella de Charlie a la estantería antes de que Alice llegase y le diera por llevar la fiesta a otro nivel. Jasper nunca la dejaba hacer eso y cuando estaba sola se liberaba.

Cuando, media hora después, estábamos sentados en la cocina la tenue luz le iluminaba el rostro y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bello que era y en porqué los chicos tardaban tanto.

Como Edward siguiera callado me volvería loca.

-Entonces, ¿ya pensaste mi propuesta?

-¿La de ser amigos? -asintió con la vista fija en la mesa.- Pues, no veo que haya que pensar mucho, Edward. Podemos ser amigos si eso es lo que deseas.

-¿Lo dices enserio o sólo porque no quieres darme un 'no' como respuesta?

Su voz no más suave que un susurro hizo colapsar mis terminales nerviosas y tuve que apretar mis labios con fuerza para no expulsar el aire de mis pulmones.

-Lo digo enserio -murmuré.

-Gracias.

Y acarició el dorso de mi mano con la suya. Sus ojos brillando hacia los míos con honestidad y algo más que no supe reconocer.

-Bella.

-Hmmm- Gemí temiendo romper la tranquilidad del momento.

-Hay… -carraspeó- …hay algo que quiero decirte.

No pude más que sostener su brillante mirada durante todo el tiempo que guardó silencio. No estaba segura de que saliera algo de mi boca de todas formas.

-Sé que no he hablado contigo, a excepción de hoy, desde que te conozco. Eso ya lo sabes. Pero… bueno… hay… hay una razón para ello.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Me gustas.

Silencio.

-Desde que te vi la primera vez en el parque con Alice, con ese bonito vestido azul que tanto odias, me gustas. No puedo recordar el momento exacto en el que caí en la cuenta de lo que sentía, pero sí sé que fui lo bastante cobarde para no hablarte por miedo. A que me rechazaras, supongo. Lo habías hecho con tantos otros, lo de rechazar, que temí que conmigo pasara lo mismo y… me espanté. Yo quería agradarte, pero… no sabía si…

Guardó silencio.

Su voz se me antojaba demasiado irresistible como para arruinarla con la mía.

-No necesito que digas nada, Isabella. -bajó la vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

¿Dios, en qué momento mi mano…? Woah, ¿dijo Isabella?

Lo miré a los ojos verdes avergonzados tras aquellas espesas pestañas color bronce y la cosa más maravillosa ocurrió. Un calor, extraño por cierto, subió por mi espalda y envió un millón de pequeñas descargas eléctricas a mis extremidades. Comenzaron a picar.

-Entiendo si todo esto te incomoda. -bajó la vista al suelo y se puso de pie.- De hecho, sólo estoy hablando idioteces. No sé porqué no me callo.

Verlo tan nervioso, a él, el que siempre estaba serio y manteniendo la compostura, pudo más que yo y terminé vencida.

Tal vez me gustaba Edward.

-Lamento todo esto, Bella. Sólo… olvida lo que dije, ¿si?

Mierda. Me gustaba.

-Adiós.

… y mucho.

No conté los segundos pero debieron de ser muchos los que pasé estática pues le dí tiempo suficiente de tomar su cazadora, dejarla caer nerviosamente, maldecir, volver a recogerla del suelo, ponérsela y salir.

Para cuando me dí cuenta, mis piernas corrían por cuenta propia.

-¡Edward! -y al parecer mi boca también.

El cielo estaba, como siempre, encapotado y sentí la humedad del pavimento a través de mis calcetines.

¡Maldición, había olvidado los zapatos!

Detuvo su felino caminar y volteó en mi dirección con los ojos cerrados.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

-Quiero hacerlo. -una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que comenzaban a desarmarme, tiró de sus labios.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y una brisa fría me caló hasta los huesos.

Santa mier… Había olvidado la chaqueta también.

-No es tu culpa que yo sea un idiota. -comenzó él poniendo su cazadora sobre mis hombros. Olía a sol, miel y… ¿vainilla?- Y no tienes que hacer esto sólo por yo ser el hermano de tus mejores amigos… ó por lástima. Y como ya me he puesto en completa vergüenza al decirte que me gustabas, Isabella, me gustaría que…

Estaba divagando. Horriblemente.

Comenzaba a pensar que yo tenía más efecto sobre él de lo que creía.

-… sólo intenta que sea ligero. Además, agradecería que mis hermanos sean completamente excluidos de este tema porque…

Y si yo tenía alguna clase de efecto, sin importar la cantidad, debía ponerlo en práctica. ¿No?

-… y se reirán de mí de por vida. Y tú, tú no tienes idea de lo exasperante que pueden llegar a ser si trabajan en conjunto. Pero claro, para los ojos del resto, ellos con unos angelitos caídos del cielo cuando en realidad son los mismos…

Dí un gran paso hacia él sonriendo lo más seductoramente que me fue posible al tiempo que me colgaba de su cuello y sentía, en mi propio pecho, el sonido errático de su corazón latir.

-… diablos.

Mis manos cosquilleaban cuando acaricié su cabello suave y sus ojos brillaron como si en ello se les fuera la vida.

-¿Edward?

Noté cómo pasaba saliva.

-¿Si?

La leve llovizna que hasta hace poco caía, se convirtió de pronto en un estúpido diluvio que me comenzaba a empapar y costaría un resfriado y un castigo.

-Ya cállate.

Lo próxima cosa que estoy segura él supo fue que mis labios sonrientes se estamparon contra los suyos con tanta suavidad como me fue posible en medio de la anticipación.

Estaba calada hasta los huesos, fácilmente podía pasar por un enorme charco de agua, pero aún así mis escasas neuronas en funcionamiento dieron la razón en que yo estaba besando a Edward Cullen y la lluvia, Dios, la lluvia podía besar mí…

-Voy a suponer que es una perdida de tiempo que te invite al baile, ¿no?

-Ya tengo pareja -dije rápidamente para poder besarlo otra vez.

Yo quería otro beso pero él me detuvo delicadamente.

-¿Tienes pareja? -acusó con ojos entrecerrados.

-Seh, algo así. Hummm, ¿podríamos seguir?

-No -dijo firmemente pero no dejó de sonreír.

Mis labios se comenzaban a enfriar.

-Explícame, cariño. ¿Con quién irás a la fiesta?

-Con… ¿tigo?

-Bella -amenazó.

-Ugh, con Jake.

Gruñido.

-¿Jake?

-Si, Jacob Black.

-Tu mejor amigo -no era una pregunta.

-Hmmm.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No me preguntaste.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una perfecta ceja color bronce.

-¿Planeabas contármelo?

-No lo sé -sarcasmo fluyendo por mi voz- Acabas de besarme.

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo, y por cierto, haz sido tú la que me ha besado.

-Edward -murmuré. -¿Te haz dado cuenta, sólo es una apreciación, de que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar? ¡Pasamos de desconocidos a amigos y de amigos a… novios en menos de tres horas!

-¿Quieres decir que porque llevamos dos minutos saliendo no tengo derecho sobre ti?

-¿Quieres discutir? Pues vas por buen camino.

-No pretendo discutir.

-Entonces dime cuál es el fin de todo esto.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo al baile.

-Ya he dicho que no puedo.

Minuto de silencio.

-¿Sabes, Bella? -murmuró sonriéndome- Comienzo a pensar que no estás siendo una niña buena. ¿Y sabes lo que le ocurre a las niñas malas?

-No. ¿Qué? -¡estaba furiosa! No había forma de que él me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Se quedan sin besos.

Bueno, tal vez sí.

-Pero… pero… -gemí.

Esto, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era justo. O sea, ¿él era el que súbitamente se declaraba y era yo la castigada por tener una cita para el baile? –que déjenme agregar no era una 'cita' propiamente dicha, era Jacob por Dios, con él ni un funeral era serio-.

El problema era que en un rincón de mi cabeza yo quería decirle si a Edward.

Debería golpearme por ser tan mala amiga.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía ser fiel y sensata con esos ojazos mirándome?

-Aunque… -ronroneó-… hay una forma de que no te castigue.

Que él estuviera lejos me dejaba pensar.

-¿Por qué habrías de castigarme? No podría haber sabido que estoy ocurriría ni con todas las cartas del mundo.

-Si, pero… ¿no querrás dejar a tu bello novio sólo en el baile, o sí?

Hizo un adorable puchero que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Novio?

Pero él no pareció notarlo, estaba demasiado entretenido acorralándome contra la puerta.

-Vas a cancelar.

-¿Qué? No, Edward. No puedo hacerle eso a Jacob.

Sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vas a cancelar.

-No… puedo… Jacob.

Sus labios besando la línea de mi mandíbula haciendo mi respiración un caos.

-Vas a cancelar.

Mi inteligencia yéndose por un hoyo negro.

-No… -beso- …Si.

Sonrisa.

-Eso pensé.

Me besó suave y delicadamente; su boca se sintió fría al contacto con la mía, pero aquello no impidió la ola de calor que me recorrió ni el suspiro que solté en su boca… ni la sonrisa triunfal suya sobre mis labios.

-¡Isabella! -oí a alguien espetar y los dulces labios de Edward abandonaron los míos con demasiada rapidez. Aún con los ojos cerrados gimoteé en reclamo y él me regaló una dulce sonrisa torcida.

-Hmpf.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo?!

Edward me abrazó por la cintura y lamió sus labios, como si estuviera apunto de zamparse un delicioso postre.

Emmett y Alice –cerca de nosotros- comenzaron a decir que era injusto que ahora que estábamos juntos ninguno les prestara atención.

Sólo faltaba que uno de nosotros decidiera recorrer el escaso centímetro que nos separaba para completar el contacto.

Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que me cosquilleaba todo.

-Ahora eres sólo mía -dijo con la voz ronca y su característica sonrisa ladina.

Sus ojos brillaron para mí, sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar que no podía no tomar en cuenta a Alice y Emmett de ahora en adelante.

Explotarían si alguien no les prestara la atención necesaria. En este mismo momento sus cabezas amenazaban con estallar. Pero para cuando la lengua de Edward se paseó lenta y tortuosamente por mi labio inferior acabando la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía, tuve que pensarlo de nuevo.

'_Ahora eres sólo mía'_ y si él iba a besarme así. Entonces –Alice, Emmett. Lo siento- yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**(*) Esta canción es de Danity Kane **_(quienes tenían un reality show en MTV con Puff Daddy)_** y se llama 'Strip Tease'. Es bastante sexual, pero buena.**

**La traducción sería: **

It's so erotic/ _Es tan erótico_  
Here's goes I got a pocket/ _Aquí va, tengo un envoltorio_  
Full of candy with you favorite flavors/ _Completo de caramelo con tus sabores favorito_s  
You can have it now or later/ _Puedes tenerlo ahora o más adelante_  
Don't you wanna taste ?/ _¿No quieres probarlo?_

**(*) WWE: World Wrestling Entertainment. Lucha Libre Mundial de Entretención, o algo así. Son los de la lucha libre, ya saben, esos tipos que tiene músculos hasta en los dientes.**

**(*) Van Helsing: Es la película sobre un cazador de vampiros en donde trabaja Hug Jackman. El personaje original 'Van Helsing' aparece en Drácula y –creo- es un doctor de artes oscuras que ayuda a la eliminación del vampiro famoso. No recuerdo muy bien el libro.**

**(*) Chones: Es el diminutivo de calzones, ropa interior, pantys, no sé cómo les dirán en otros países.**

**(*) Bob Esponja: Dibujo animado original de Nickelodeon. Es una esponja que vive bajo el mar en una piña. Su mejor amigo es una estrella de mar rosada llamada Patricio.**

**(*) Overol: Es un traje entero, lo usan los trabajadores de diferentes sectores. Cuando digo entero hablo de que es como uno de esos trajecitos enteros que usan los bebés recién nacidos. ¿Han visto el video de unos presos de no sé que parte bailando 'Thriller' de Michael Jackson? Bueno, eso naranjo que usan es un overol.**

No espero que les guste este One-Shot realmente. La verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido tampoco. Pero lo hice hace tiempo mientras estaba aburrida –igual que Bella y Alice al principio- y me pregunté cómo sería si llamase a Alice y le dijera _'¡Dios, estoy aburrida!_'.

Y, _voila_, nació esto.

Por favor, si me demoro en subir otro One-Shot o en subir el nuevo Long-Fic que se suponía debía hacer hace tiempo, perdónenme. Pero, en caso de que no vean noticias, hubo un enorme terremoto aquí en Chile, mi país. Y todos estamos volcados en ayudar a la gente que perdió todo. La gente ha llorado más de lo que han llorado en sus vidas. Ver las noticias es terrible.

Los chilenos estamos asustados, sobrecogidos, temerosos, sugestionados y tristes. Pero aún así nos pondremos de pie.

No pretendo dar una charla de motivación.

Sólo espero poder volver a mi vida normal, y que todo Chile lo haga también.

¡Un Beso Enorme a Todos(as)!

Pebels.

_PD: ¡Li ,Dios cómo te quiero mujer! Me hiciste llorar con la simple frase 'Por favor respóndeme si estás bien, así podré dormir tranquila'. Besos para ti._

_PD2: En momentos como estos me siento orgullosa de ser Chilena y… **Earthquake Suck's!**_


End file.
